A Sirens Song Pirates In Love
by Pinkychick1
Summary: The Sirius crew has no choice but to stop at Sirens Islands for supplies. They soon find themselves in a local bar and are captured by two local's girls voices COMPLETE


**Pirates in Love**

_A Sirens Song_

"Captain" a man spoke, as he followed his captain into a local bar.

"The navy is our on tail is it a good idea to stop and, have a drink" he spoke, as he looked around the bar to see plenty of men sitting in front of a small stage.

"Relax Russell" the captain spoke, as he pulled out a chair.

"The navy wouldn't dare follow us here" he said with a smirk, as he took his seat facing the stage.

"Why is that?" Thomas asked, as the rest of the crew took their seats by their captain.

"We're on Siren Island" Eduardo spoke, as the waitress came out to take their order. Russell and Thomas eyes widened in shock, as the captain order the drinks.

"Siren Island?" Russell questioned with a raised an eye brow.

"Never heard of it" he added, as he leaned back in his chair.

"There's a reason for that" Eduardo spoke causing Thomas eyes to widened.

"Siren Island isn't a place where you want to end up" Captain Morgan spoke, as he once more joined the conversation.

"Then why are we here?" Russell asked, as the waitress came out with the drinks.

"Because we needed supplies" Nathan butted in.

"Have you guys been here before" Russell asked, as he grabbed his drink.

"No" Captain Morgan, Eduardo and Nathan answered at the same time.

"Why is it called Siren Island?" Thomas asked, as he looked around the bar.

"Do you know what a Siren is?" Captain Morgan asked, as he looked at Russell and Thomas.

"Of course" Russell spoke, as he placed his drink down.

"Sirens are dangerous and beautiful creatures, who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island" Russell spoke, as he held his head up high.

"The reason it's called Sirens Island is because, of the woman here" Captain spoke as Russell and Thomas looked at their captain confused.

"They say the woman themselves have beautiful voices that capture any men" The Captain finished.

"Thats why the navy never come here" said Edurado, as they nodded still not quite understanding

"Shouldn't we leave then" he whispered causing the Captain to laugh.

"Thomas, Sirens don't really exist" Eduardo spoke, as men around the bar began to cheer.

"What's going on?" Russell asked, as Captain Morgan leaned back in the chair.

"The show is about to begin" he spoke, as two beautiful woman walked out on stage both with tan skin. One of them had dark midnight blue hair that brought out her tan skin.

"Hello" she called out her smooth voice reached the ears of every person in the bar.

"Thank you for coming" she spoke, as she gave a small curtsy. "I am Mizuki" she spoke, as her eyes searched the bar.

"And this is my younger sister Aurora" she spoke, as all turned to the red haired that stood there smiling.

"We thank you for taking the time to listen to our song" she spoke; her soft yet gentle voice also reached all the ears of the people in the bar.

"We shall begin" Aurora spoke, as she took a deep breath. While doing so Captain Morgan couldn't take his eyes off of Aurora something was different about her, it could have been the way she spoke or the way she smiled that me his heart flutter. As the Captain couldn't keep his eyes off the 'youngest' Eduardo couldn't keep his eyes off the oldest. The way her eyes searched the bar, the way she swayed her hips made him wonder what else was there to know about her. Captain Morgan and Eduardo were soon captured by women and their song.

**Mizuki -****_Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray, _**

**_Down by the Walls of Wopping, where I met a sailor gay, _**

**_Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain, _**

**_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will never return again. _**

**_Both - My Heart is Pierced by Cupid. I disdain all glittering gold. _**

**_There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor Bold._**

** Aurora -****_His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as coal, _**

**_ May happiness attend him wherever he may go, _**

**_From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan, _**

**_ All for my jolly sailor bold, until he sails home. _**

**_Both - My Heart is Pierced by Cupid. I disdain all glittering gold. _**

**_There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor Bold._**

** Mizuki -****_My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell, _**

**_And in great London City in opulence doth dwell, _**

**_His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold, _**

**_ And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold. _**

**Aurora -****_A fig for his riches, his merchandise, and gold, _**

**_True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold: _**

**_Both - My Heart is Pierced by Cupid. I disdain all glittering gold. _**

**_There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor Bold._**

**_Aurora- Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far, _**

**_To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar. _**

** Mizuki -****_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May, _**

**_ And often we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway, _**

**_Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold, _**

**_ Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold. _**

**_Both - My Heart is Pierced by Cupid. I disdain all glittering gold. _**

**_There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor Bold._**

** Mizuki -****_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_**

**_ And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_**

** Aurora -****_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_**

**_ Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_**

**_ While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,_**

**_ And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._**

** Both -****_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_**

**_ There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold. (X2)_**

Once the song was finished the bar began to clap wildly causing the girls to smile in return.

"Thank you" They spoke together causing the men to whistle. The Sirius crew stared in shock, as the girls made their way off the stage.

"Now I know why they call Siren Island" Thomas said, as his cheeks where a deep red.

"Uh Yeah" Russell replied, as he tried to hide his blush. Without a word The Captain stood up from his chair causing his crew to look up at him shocked.

"Captain" questioned Nathan, as he watched, as Captain Morgan walk outside.

"I wonder what's with him" Russell asked. As the words left his lips Eduardo also stood up and left.

"Is it something I said" Russell asked Nathan who shook his head.

"Not you but the sirens" Nathan answered.

_ The End_

* * *

_Sorry this is very short, it was intended to be a one shot. Tho i noticed i always end my One shots in cliffhangers. The Song girls sing is Jolly Sail Bold, which can be heard in the Pirates of the Caribbean 4 On Stranger Ties. Sorry if the guys are ooc. Thanks for reading (: _


End file.
